Castle, Kate and fantasy fiction
by AleciaB
Summary: I posted this story awhile back and took it off fanfiction some time ago, but due to requests to post it again, here it is. Its a little scenario story relating to a conversation Kate and Richard have about writing fanfiction whilst they are traveling in the car.


**This is a story I just have had a bit of fun with. The scene opens where Kate has been to the prison to interview a prisoner in relation to a murder she and Castle are investigating. She doesn't have much luck with the dude so the story opens up where she is returning to the car where Castle is waiting for her. The subject of this story is the conversation of writing about sex in fanfiction and the topic. Please let me know how I went.**

"Understand. I'm sorry I can't help you with your murder investigation Detective."

"I understand." Kate stood and waved a guard over. "No luck today Mr Lucas, but I'm sure I will see you again. Thank you for your time." She smiled at him then turned to exit the interview area escorted by the guard. She was escorted back out to the administration office. There she was given back her personal belongings and she left the prison. Outside, she carefully made her way over the snow, closing her eyes against the cold wind to the car. She climbed in and dropped her belongings on the back seat.

Castle grinned to her. "Did he have any information?"

"Knew nothing about it. Not his style of ammunition and he didn't know the guy." She stated and smiled to him, giving him the quick kiss he waited for.

"Another dead end, but it was a long shot." He replied. "Better get going Beckett or we'll be snowed in for the night."

"I'd rather die than stay here the night." She roared the police car into life and threw the heating to its highest level. She was freezing. "We'll go back to the precinct and call it a day."

"Sounds like a plan." Castle replied. He felt Kate's mood had changed since she had been in the prison. She looked like a weight had been lifted off her. "So it went ok though?" He asked.

"We had a general catch up. He likes me." She replied shrugging it off. "But he didn't have any useful leads, so a waste of time."

"Easy to say in hindsight." Castle watched the road ahead as Kate drove the Crown Vic forward out of the car park and onto the service road. "What do you say we eat at the bar tonight? The boys and Lanie can meet us there."

"That sounds like a plan." Kate remarked. "Have you been texting your girlfriends again?" She teased.

"Hey, do I pick on you for texting your girlfriends?" He asked, grinning in amusement.

"No! I don't text!" She objected.

"Beckett! C'mon! You're always texting." He scoffed. "Kbecs." He teased using her text nickname.

"Do you know they all refer to us as Caskett?" Kate asked Castle. "Been going on for years apparently."

"No! Who told you that?"

"Ryan slipped up. I heard him say to Espo that you and I were off somewhere .. arrrrr .. to Jersey last week and he used the term Caskett."

"Did he now? Suppose its better than Becas or Bastle.."

"Mmmm… but they don't know we secretly call them Roach." Kate laughed grinning to Castle a second.

Castle chuckled. "They call you Kate Heat some days, specially when you're fired up."

"Amusing." Kate replied. "We kind of live parallel lives with the books now."

"I get far more sex scenes than Jameson Rook." Castle scoffed and immediately covered his mouth. "Did I just say that out loud?" He cleared his throat.

"Yes!" She squawked. "If you wrote about the sex alone Castle, there wouldn't be a book, I mean a story .. it would be like fanfiction." She remarked, nodding to herself.

"Fanfiction? Do you read fanfiction Miss Beckett?" He asked surprised.

"No!" She squawked again glancing to him in disbelief then looked to the road again.

"Poker face Beckett." He chuckled clapping his hands. "Kate Beckett reads fanfiction. Tell me Kate … who's your favourite writer?" He inquired not bothering to hide his excitement over finding out a personal secret of Kate's.

"Castle, do you wanna walk home? It's a long way!" She hinted nearly pulling over to emphasise her threat. He was always so elevated.

"No, I'll freeze and anyway, you still want Castle babies." He reminded her, "So you still need me to do the deed."

"What? Huh?" She glanced to him her forehead knotted in confusion.

"Never mind. So tell me, is it Heat32?"

"I don't know!" She took a deep exasperated breath. "You are like a retriever." She complained.

"Rook 58?" He continued excited ignoring her comment.

"Do you go on them?" Kate suddenly asked recognising both names as authentic writers in the Nikki Heat fanfiction site.

Castle laughed. "No, but I think you do."

"There is one good writer." Kate suddenly admitted deciding to pull his chain a bit, inflate his ego.

"Tell me, who?" He excitedly asked.

"This writer called … arrr… called Kitten012."

Richard stopped laughing. "Kitten012." He coughed his way through.

"Yeah. She replied. "Way up there." She sighed, her eyes on the road ahead. "He has really captured the chemistry between Nikki Heat and Jameson Rook. It's just like reading about you and I making love." She purred. "Like the bad Kate and Richard in disguise."

Castle looked out the side window at all the sleet and snow. "Oh yeah?" He asked pretending to look guilty. He knew he wasn't writing under that name but maybe, just maybe Kate was, he thought and considered playing with her a bit on that subject.

"Mmm huh…" She replied knowing she had Castle totally cooked. "That thing with the ice cubes." She started. "This fanfiction writer has even used that." She declared.

Castle coughed. "So you've slept with this Kitten012 as well?" He smartly asked. Kate smacked his thigh and Castle laughed. "You're a bad girl Kate Beckett, sleeping with writers."

"Kitten?" She queried. "You used Kitten?" Her attempt at deflecting him.

"I didn't write it, I swear I didn't." He stated. Castle pulled his iPhone out of a pocket. "Cool, I have coverage."

"What you doing?"

"I am going to search Kitten012. I want to read what this person is writing especially if you're sleeping with him." Castle stirred. He had been sweating thinking she had found his pieces of fanfiction works but she was way off the mark. His login name was Caskett09 and had been for a good year. He also knew the guys called the Caskett but it didn't concern him.

"You won't find it."

"Yes I will." He logged into the website and searched the name. Seconds later the name and works popped up on his screen. "I'll be damned." He muttered.

"What Castle?" Kate demanded.

"I found him or her. Could be a female." He paused looking to Kate. "Can you write Beckett? It could be you."

"No! Castle!" She yelled. "Your imagination is unbelievable!" She blew through her lips in pretend exasperation at him.

"Well! It could be you." He laughed as his phone opened up chapter one of "Nikki's dilemma." He read aloud and glanced to Kate's face. She was turning bright red in the cheeks. "What's up Beckett? Have I caught you out?" He teased amused by how much she was blushing.

"No! Read on. You will see I can't write like that." She replied, "However it is .."

"Nice. The writer credits me and uses creative licence. Nice touch. He scrolled down. Nikki at the 20th precinct. Rook working. Setting up the storyline. Nice effort." He flipped to the second chapter where he fell upon a sex scene a few paragraphs in. "Here we are …" He declared excitedly.

"Castle!" She warned. Secretly she knew where he was in the storyline.

He was doing his usual rapid scanning, and read bits aloud. "Nikki has gallantly returned home to Rook's loft … in only black lingerie and long black boots? Rook is watching TV?" He dropped the phone to his lap. "Beckett, this is so hot!" He read on. Kate smiled wandering when or if he had worked it out. She saw him flip through the screens. He really was a fast reader. "… Jameson Rook, stop narrating as you go?" He said aloud looking directly at Kate. She glanced to him. His expression said it all. "Does this make me your muse?" He asked in disbelief.

Kate burst into giggles over his question.

Castle's hand planted itself on Kate's thigh and enthusiastically stroked her leg several times. "Miss Katie Beckett, you really do have a hidden talent." He suddenly squawked in surprise reading on. "I can't believe you wrote this."

"Yeah well, maybe you're not the only one who can write. But, it's not mine." She stated.

"Oh yes it is! Only we know some of this." He read on. "My God, I want to sleep with you right now!" He exclaimed, squeezing her thigh. "This is sweet!"

"You always want to sleep with me." She stated. The highway was slow due to the weather but thankfully the weather also caused less cars to be out on the roads so she had a pretty clear run back into the city.

"Listen to this Beckett." He started and read with good vocal animation. "Rook whispered Nikki over and over, his hand at the back of her head, entwined in her long brown hair." He put the phone down to his lap. "Ok Beckett! Come clean. This is you." He declared. "The black boots, my personal favourite, the kitchen bench got a mention, my hand where I put it." He looked directly at her.

"Castle, your imagination is unreal." She giggled glancing to him.

"It's you Honey. I think I need some solid evidence. I'll ask Lanie." He thought aloud. "Texting Lanie." He hinted.

Kate laughed aloud. "She doesn't know."

"Uh huh… you are writing it." He stated. "In fact, this is a little creepy."

"Creepy? How so?" she asked. "Creepier than you following me around?"

"Yes. Least I'm up front about it. How long have I been your muse Kbecs?"

"Ummm .." she paused thinking about it and licked her lips knowing he was watching her. "Too long. Maybe you should investigate that." She replied.

"I will. Maybe, you have a second account." He suddenly thought. "From when we weren't dating and maybe you have some fictional fanfiction." He suggested.

"Fictional fanfiction?" She laughed in amusement.

"Fantasy sex about us." He elaborated.

"Maybe." She fell silent thinking about the little bits of fanfiction she had submitted under another login name. He wouldn't find them.

"I will have to do a thorough investigation." He commented more to himself.

"You do that Castle." Kate responded.

Richard fell silent reading off his phone as Kate continued to drive back to the precinct. As she pulled into the car parking lot to find a park, Castle closed the phone. "It's really good writing Kate." He seriously commented.

"For fanfiction." Kate responded.

"Seriously. Whoever wrote it," He emphasised, "Has captured the chemistry that." He quoted in the air with his fingers "obviously the naughty Richard and Kate have." He grinned like a smart ass.

Kate pulled into a park and kill the engine. She looked at Castle amused. "Smart ass."

"And baby, you gave yourself away. You wrote something in it only you do and I only know." He leaned over and kissed her lips. "I won't tell anyone." He smiled "Kitten012." Smart ass again.

"Maybe I am sleeping with another writer." She suggested.

"You don't have time for extra curricular activities my girl." He grinned. "My slutty Beckett." Told you there's plenty of you in Nikki Heat."

"Yeah yeah Castle." She smiled. "Let's go to the bar." She stated. "I need a few drinks with you like this."

"Taxi." Castle stated. "We can't walk in this weather."

"Where are the guys?"

"On their way. They have about 10 minutes on us." He said peering out at the bleak winter weather. "Ok, let's do it." They climbed out the car and Kate locked it. She met Castle at the trunk and took his hand, both then headed in the direction of the street. It was already getting dark and was very cold, so cold Kate was finding it hurt her lungs to breathe. It was even harder to hail down a taxi. Castle tried for a few minutes then pushed Kate out to the curb well aware she would fetch a cab faster as she was a woman and pretty.

"Flash those legs." Castle suggested. Kate turned back to stare him down. He shrugged his shoulders, pulling a face, then pointed behind her. A taxi had pulled over. "See?" He pointed out and followed her into the car. They gave the driver directions to the bar. In the taxi, Castle was back on his phone, reading on. He kept showing Kate little snippets of storyline, the to prove his point held her like he had done no one else and decently kissed her. She playfully pushed him away and kept up the game against him all the way to the bar.

Ryan, his wife, Esposito and Lanie were waiting at a table when Kate and Richard showed up stripping off their scarves and coats. It was plenty warm in the bar. Drinks were waiting for them. Kate, still cold wished her martini was a hot chocolate. The group toasted and downed their drinks. Another round.

"Did you tell the bartenders you're with me?" Castle asked Esposito.

"Sure did. We even got this table. We were told its your favourite."

"True." Rick replied smiling. "No one is driving?"

"None of us."

"Cool. Lets get drunk." Castle suggested.

"Cheers to that." Kate called and raised her glass. Clinks and drink.


End file.
